


Adrenaline, Ashes, and Amaryllises

by Enbynny



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types, Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anna is Quentin's adoptive mother, Anna loves the female survivors, Anna spares Quentin out of pity, Blood and Gore, Cheryl has embraced being Alessa, David cannot solve anything without resorting to fistfighting the killer, David is a himbo but tries his best, David tells Quentin that he loves him;Quentin doesn't believe him, Dwight and Evan used to be friends, Dwight barfs under stress, Dwight has a weak heart, Dwight has no self preservation skills, Dwight is a nervous wreck, Dwight is stressed a lot, Evan and Anna are selectively mute, Evan hates Jake, F/F, F/M, Freddy dies for real cause I hate him, Hurt/Comfort, Jake is only emotionally available for Dwight, Killers have feelings(except Pyramid head), Laurie has PTSD, Laurie has frequent panic attacks, Laurie is hopelessly in love with Cheryl, M/M, Multi, Philip is unwillingly nonverbal, Poor Sleeping Habits, Pyramid Head is a bodyguard, Quentin and Dwight are way too altruistic, Quentin has severe ADHD, Quentin is a sleepwalker, Quentin is extremely anxious, Quentin is extremely depressed, Quentin is touch starved but physical contact is hard, Temporary Character Death, The entity gets rekt, There might be a lot of violence here idk, Yearning, all characters are 21+ except Laurie and Cheryl (they're both 19), bad mental health for everyone, can you see where i'm going with this, somnophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enbynny/pseuds/Enbynny
Summary: As Quentin’s continued plans to escape the realm fail, his hope runs thin. His sleeping schedule is even more of a mess than usual, but one particular naptime between trials, he watches Cheryl make a breakthrough- and figures that it's his only way to escape the living nightmare he's been thrust into. Little does he know that this is just the beginning of it all.
Relationships: Cheryl Mason/Laurie Strode, David King/Quentin Smith, Dwight Fairfield/Jake Park
Kudos: 8





	Adrenaline, Ashes, and Amaryllises

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be my first full-length fanfiction! I hope to complete it someday, but for now, it's just a work in progress. Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated! I really hope that you enjoy it, and thank you for reading.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quentin undergoes a particularly stressful trial and watches as Cheryl tests her theory of how to escape whilst he sleeps.

Screams echo through the Autohaven Wreckers as Quentin races past a pallet. He pants, clutching at the torn flesh of his shoulder. He'd just been unhooked and was running for his life. He only stops when he realizes that the screams were coming from behind him- from the woman that had just rescued him. Shit. Laurie had been hit. He turns back to watch as the Wraith, A horrifying abomination fused from flesh and wood, drags her back towards it as she tries to crawl away. She screams, tears pouring from her eyes as he picks her up- when she won't stop yelling, he drops her again and uses the blunt handle of his weapon to bludgeon her into silence. After only about three hits, she goes limp.  
The trial was eerily quiet as the monster hangs her on the nearest meat hook, then rings that damned bell to speed off into the grounds. Laurie was usually so confident during trials, having had previous experience in dealing with boogymen. She had been here much longer than he had, but every time she was exposed or seized, she would cry and scream as if it were that first time all over again.  
Regrettably for Laurie, the killers had a cruel manner of shutting her up. He winces, looking away from the violent display to try and heal himself. The brunette takes a few deep breaths, trying his best to stay level-headed and not look at the gaping wound that exposed the inside of his shoulder. The sight of it would make him faint. The dream walker opens his trusty medkit and pulls out a roll of gauze, wrapping it around his shoulder and chest. the more he wrapped himself with it, the more that his wounds would close up. He'd been here so long that he didn't quite remember if that was how wounds had healed in the real world or if this was the work of the Entity.  
He succeeds in healing completely after only several minutes, but completely drains the medkit- he discards it by a burning barrel and after seeing that the Wraith had vanished, shuffles over to rescue Laurie from the hook. As he grows closer, he notes that she was bleeding rather badly from her head as well as from her shoulder. He lifts her off, and gently places her down on the ground, leaning her against the car beside the hook. Her features pinch in unconscious pain as he gets to mending her wounds with the fabric from his flannel- it was all he had, but it worked the same as gauze. As he bandages the bruising lump on her head, she begins to wake, at first mouthing nonsensical silence, but as she stirs fully awake, she begins to panic. He notes how clammy her hands are as she tugs at his collar.  
"Please- Where is she?! Is she safe? IS CHERYL SAFE?!" He soothes her, trying to offer support without touching her too much-as he knew she would frequently lash out when distressed.  
"Hey- Laurie, it's okay. Cheryl isn't here with us. She's probably still at the campfire, waiting for you to get back." He frowns as she chokes back a sob. "Is it okay if I give you a hug?" She nods, gasping mutely as he draws her into his arms. "I'm here. Hey, it's okay. Let's go to the east corner, it should be safer there." He less so suggests it, knowing that if they waited here for much longer, they'd be discovered, and subsequently massacred. She was quivering, inhaling sharply as she tries to soothe herself.  
"R-right-I...ye-yeah-" Quentin helps her to her feet, noting again how her legs shake as he half walks with-half carries her to the edge of the realm, lightly setting her betwixt the trees to the right of an Exit gate.  
"You'll be okay, I'll make sure of it. Stay here until you feel okay enough to come out, alright? I know that Jake's on the last generator. I'll get the Killer to chase me. When the final gen pops, get yourself out of here. Don't worry about me, and don't worry about Jake. Just leave. Do you understand?" Laurie nods, still shell-shocked from having been hooked just barely five minutes ago. "Thanks. Here, you dropped this..." He produces the smashed flashlight that Cheryl had given to her when they'd gotten together. Laurie takes one look at it and begins to weep again. Her voice sounds rather diminutive as she thanks him. He nods yet again and turns, running back into the center of the trial-grounds.  
About halfway across the map, he makes some noise- repeatedly banging the doors of a locker, rushing about, and generally being a menace. When he hears that sickening, almost watery breathing, he knows that his distraction was working. That damned bell rings behind him, and the Wraith smashes its weapon into the windowsill he'd just slipped over, peeking over the edge to see which way he'd gone. And so began a game of cat and mouse. Quentin had played similar games before, with Kreuger. Although, he'd found that other killers were easier to predict. Unsurprisingly, the generator pops halfway into the chase, and Laurie starts the timer, heading out immediately as she was told.  
Quentin makes it barely halfway to the exit before he's bludgeoned upside the head, dropping to his chest against the ground- sharp rocks and broken glass cutting his hands and chest as he attempts to drag himself away. And so was the life cycle of a survivor in this cruel world. He watches Jake wait to attempt a rescue until the point of no return passes. He didn't blame the saboteur for having to leave. He wasn't worth dying for, and he understood that. He chokes on blood and bile as the Entity impales him- once through the stomach, twice through the chest and lower back. She slices through bone and muscle like it was nothing, using the wounds she'd inflicted on him to pull him up, into the sky-just as Feng had been nearly an hour ago. He drifts off into a dreamless, peaceful blackness after the pain subsides, feeling the creature knit his body back together particle by particle. It was soothing, and he felt warm. He could rest. And then he opened his eyes.  
He was back by the campfire-alone. The brunette lets out a breathy sigh as he gets up, heading through the ever-shifting forest- on the trail towards the branching paths that lead to each trial-and the survivor cabins. Although he wanted to go to their quarters, he knew that there would be no privacy there- that would be one of the first places Krueger would check for him. Driven by his exhaustion, Quentin crosses the small stream that broke apart the path. He takes his first step onto the patch of dirt that leads to the Red Forest, dust billowing from beneath his feet. Poor Quentin was exhausted, his mind giving off a minute buzz- one always felt just before sleep took over. However, Freddy was presumably in a trial, and he would use this rare occasion to climb the tree he slept in, bundle up, and catch some much-needed sleep. The woods were the best place to keep away from Kreuger because the fiend was shorter than him.  
As well as this, the Huntress was one of the ex gardener's most prevalent enemies in the realm. Just the other day, she'd torn his arms off for fun-spearing his head on a pike to display at the edge of her territory. It was rather unfortunate that he had to enter such imminent danger to sleep, but was trapped here. He'd much rather die at the hands of Anna than his molester's. He lets out a weak sigh, leaning against the tree as he attempts to doze. His eyes droop as he slips into slumber.  
Quentin sails through a pool of darkness, toes tapping against rocks as he wanders. The survivor stumbles through his dreamscape, tripping and tumbling weightlessly into the bowels of the entity's realm. He rests on the desk of a school, his vision permeating his eyelids as he wakes up within his dream. He was still dreaming-Quentin knew he was. This one was an unfortunate but all too familiar sensation. However, although his body was unconscious, he walked as if he were awake. He was drawn as if by an invisible string towards the courtyard. Chains thicker than Quentin's fist threaded from the ground far up into the sky-and bound the horror that lived here. The chains stuck his wrists to the pavement, trapping him in a kneeling position atop the bloody pentagram etched into the asphalt. The massive cleaver that this particular murderer dragged about during trials was stuck upright in the ground beside him, covered in offal and glinting in the pale moonlight. The Great Knife was patiently waiting for this coming tribulation while its owner was bound in an odd state of suspended animation.  
The Executioner wasn't breathing, yet the sinister energy that fell off him in waves let the Dreamwalker know that he was very much animate. The insidious aura this killer gave off made a chill run down his spine. Quentin turns space, noticing footsteps on the tile behind him. Cheryl Mason, a woman barely taller than him, walks briskly towards him. He barely flinches as she walks through him, noting that his body was transparent- it was as if he wasn't even there. He floats above the scene as Cheryl nears the chained creature-one with the body of a powerful man and a head composed of wrought metal. There was a reason that the survivors called this monster 'Pyramid Head'- it was more of a descriptor than a nickname for the merciless fiend. She extends her arm and places a bloodied hand on the frontal panel of the monster's head. It comes to life- uttering repulsive growls as it gets to its feet and snaps the chains that had previously contained it. With the infinite strength of a god, it grasps the handle of its blade and tears it from the earth. The monstrosity stands at the ready, stiff as a statue.  
Without a word, she guides it towards the pentacle beneath them, and it lifts the blade- one that was taller than Quentin, its blade as thin as his thumb yet wider than his chest-and stabs it into the earth. He twists the blade-glowing drips of an unknown ambrosia welling up from the pavement like magma. Cheryl watches as her monster tears a hole in the fabric of the world. It was barely large enough for the both of them to fit, but Cheryl slipped through without hesitation. He watched in awe as she vanished through the portal and decided to peer through to see for himself what was behind it. Quentin couldn't believe his eyes as he was met with a cityscape, ashes falling from the sky like snow. The center of gravity had appeared to shift through the portal-the terrain in this other dimension was vertical to the ground he stood on. Quentin cranes his neck as Cheryl walks down the street beneath him, and then shudders as her murderous bodyguard skulks through the hole to pursue her.  
And suddenly, he's yanked from his dream-A hatchet had embedded itself in the column just beside his head. He yelps, slipping out of the tree as his body reacts on its own. And then, he was captured in the arms of the hatchet-wielder, kicking and screaming.


End file.
